


Brown Eyes

by imtorimountain



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtorimountain/pseuds/imtorimountain
Summary: A cancelled train and a replacement bus. An irritated Poe Dameron and five hours of nothing to do. A tired stranger and his beautiful brown eyes.





	Brown Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Wattpad, but I figured I'd post it here as well.

“ _Ladies and gentlemen, welcome aboard this Imperial Travelers bus, replacement for Imperial Travelers train LO-77 to London. We again apologize for the sudden change, but we assure you that we will make it to Victoria Station in time for any transitions_.”

5 hours on this damned bus. Poe would surely lose his mind in that time. Having to sit contained in a small space with no way of doing any of the work he had planned… At least on the train there would’ve been WiFi.

With nothing else to do, he brought out his iPad and prayed that it was fully charged. At least luck hadn’t completely abandoned him. 96% shone in the top right corner of the screen, allowing him a moment to release a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding.

The breath soon caught in his throat again when someone sat down next to him. A man with the most enchanting brown eyes that Poe had ever seen. It was a pity that the man seemed so tired though; the eyes were half closed and as soon as he had sat down, they closed completely as the man fell asleep.

Poe leaned against the window and smiled to himself. Maybe the trip wouldn’t be too bad if this man was sitting next to him. Too bad he was asleep. Less bad that he was gorgeous even then.

After roughly two hours of throwing glances at Brown Eyes between rounds of a flight simulator on the iPad, Poe’s phone dinged. After digging it out of his pocket, he opened the message from Leia to a picture of BB-8. A smile spread across his face.

_**Leia Organa – received @ 9:52 am** _

_BB misses you!_

_**Leia Organa – received @ 9:53 am** _

_We heard that the train was cancelled and replaced with a bus. Hope you’ll make it to London in time for your flight back home._

Poe looked at the picture of BB again. He zoomed in on the corgi’s happy face and felt the usual warmth in his heart at the sight of his best bud. He typed out his reply to Leia.

_**Poe Dameron – sent @ 9:55 am** _

_Give BB a bunch of kisses, I miss him right back! The flight shouldn’t be a problem; it’s leaving ten hours from now._

_**Leia Organa – received @ 9:56 am** _

_Don’t let them sit there without their best pilot._

Poe’s smile widened and he put his phone away with a small laugh. The movement caused him to accidentally nudge Brown Eyes. Afraid he had woken him up, Poe froze. When nothing happened for five seconds, he relaxed and directed his attention back to his iPad.

Before he had time to react, Poe felt a sudden weight on his shoulder. He looked down and was greeted with the sight of Brown Eyes leaning against him, still sleeping. Poe’s heart skipped a beat before it started racing faster than it ever had, even in his most trying moments as a pilot.

 _Calm the hell down, Dameron_ , he thought to himself. _This man is straight or even homophobic for all you know_.

But Poe didn’t push him away. He let Brown Eyes sleep. Just over two hours ago he had gotten on this bus and fallen asleep immediately; the guy was tired and Poe wasn’t about to be the douchebag to wake him up. Thankfully, as he had noticed, the man didn’t snore or move very much, so Poe just stayed still and kept playing his game.

His phone dinged again and Poe swore silently under his breath. He couldn’t get to his phone without moving Brown Eyes.

The phone went off for a second time, then a third. Poe still ignored it, not wanting to wake Brown Eyes. Most likely it was Leia, sending even more pictures of BB. He decided that if he got a fourth notification, he’d get it.

Brown Eyes made the decision for him. Barely a second later, he woke with a start and stretched his back slightly.

“Hey,” Poe said gently. “Hey man, you good?”

Brown Eyes lifted his head from Poe’s shoulder and blinked a few times. Suddenly he realized what he had been doing and sat straight up.

“Oh my God, I am so sorry!” he sputtered. “I – I had no intention of doing that, dear God this is embarrassing – I’m sorry!”

“Hey, calm down, buddy!” Poe laughed. He lifted his hand up and placed it on Brown Eyes’ shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. “Really, it’s no big deal. You’ve been asleep for about two hours and you looked pretty exhausted when you got on the bus.”

Brown Eyes’ shoulder relaxed slightly under Poe’s hand. “But I was leaning on your shoulder, man! That’s so not cool –”

“Like I said,” Poe interrupted him, “you looked tired. I didn’t want to wake you up and it’s not like you were bothering me.”

Poe gave Brown Eyes’ shoulder a light squeeze before he let go. He turned his attention back to his game. “Feel free to fall asleep again if you’re still tired,” he said with a smirk.

“Thanks, but I’m alright,” Brown Eyes replied with a hesitant smile of his own.

Poe reached into his pocket and brought out his phone again, unlocking it to notifications from Facebook. He dismissed them.

“That your dog?” Brown Eyes asked. Poe turned to him. “Huh?"

“The corgi on your lock screen,” Brown Eyes asked. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have looked, I just saw his orange fur out of the corner of my eye.” When Poe still didn’t reply, he added, “He’s cute.”

Oh, uh, yeah, he’s mine,” Poe said and blinked. He had lost himself in Brown Eyes’, well, brown eyes. He forced himself to look away and instead looked at the picture of BB that the man next to him had pointed to. “His name’s BB-8. He’s one of a kind."

“What kind of name is BB-8?” Brown Eyes asked with a little laugh. A cute laugh, too. Poe was in deep shit.

“My friend chose it,” Poe replied with a laugh of his own. “She thought it was fitting for some reason. I just call him BB.”

“He’s cute,” Brown Eyes repeated and smiled.

Poe nodded and smiled back. The two fell silent, but Poe soon spoke up again.

“I never caught your name,” he said as he fished his headphones out of the backpack at his feet.

“Didn’t give it,” Brown Eyes said. “I’m Finnegan Johnson.” He held out his hand for Poe to take. Poe did and shook it. “Poe, Poe Dameron. Is it alright if I call you Finn?”

“Okay by me,” Finn replied and let go of Poe’s hand. “Good to meet you, Poe.”

“Good to meet you too, Finn,” Poe grinned. The rest of the bus ride wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Don't be afraid to leave kudos and maybe a comment ❤


End file.
